moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Czarne Brygady
"Przed nami ogień, za nami kroczy śmierć." - Kapitan V Czarnej brygady. Czarne brygady frame|Czarne Brygady w czasie ataku na jedną z wiosek. Dzięki AliantStworzona przez Ienstreta organizacja zbrojna, którą ten początkowo traktował jako narzędzie. Obecnie poza niżej opisaną pierwotną pełni ona jeszcze jedną bardzo ważną funkcję. Federacja uznaje Czarne Brygady, za szaleńców, których należy wytępić raz na zawsze, nikt jednak nie ma jednak pojęcia, jaki był i po części nadal pozostaje prawdziwy cel ich działań Czarne Brygady są niezwykle skuteczne w czasie swych ataków, jednakże warto zauważyć że za swoje cele obierają miejsca o bardzo niskiej, a nieraz wręcz zerowej wartości strategicznej. Zwykle są to niewielkie, słabo rozwinięte osady, którym bardzo łatwo jest uniemożliwić jakiekolwiek wezwanie pomocy. Dlatego też, chociaż praktycznie nie zdarza się by ktoś uszedł z życiem z ich natarcia, Federacja nie zaprząta sobie zbytnio nimi głowy, ponieważ ich ataki zdarzają się niezwykle rzadko, o wiele rzadziej niż te wykonywane przez grupy nieludzi. Z tego powodu chociaż znienawidzone przez prostych ludzi, Czarne Brygady mają bardzo niski priorytet dla sił porządkowych Federacji i przeznaczane są jedynie niewielkie środki na ich zniszczenie. Nikt w CreepyTown ani poza nim nie wiedział, że jedna z najkrwawszych band wariatów, podległa jest woli Yena. Mrocznemu zdawało się, że gdyby mieszkańcy się dowiedzieli, zaczęliby planować jak się go pozbyć. Później Ien przekonał się, że aby zjednać sobie mieszkańców do pomysłu ich tworzenia wystarczyło pokazać reszcie wesołej gromadki kilka nagrań z rzezi i pozwolić przeprowadzić kilka zabiegów przemiany. Za tę cenę kilku zmasakrowanych ofiar, Yen kupił sobie zaufanie niejednego mieszkańca CreepyTown, a stosunek reszty obniżył z niechęci, do zwykłej obojętności lub ambiwalencji. Sam Ienstret stworzył brygady w bardzo prostym celu, jednak by go pojąć, trzeba poznać samego twórce nieco bliżej. Mroczny jest "mechaniakiem" i to fakt. Dowiódł tego chociażby tworząc czołg Pazdan. Mało kto natomiast wie, że jest też genetykiem. Na przestrzeni lat tworzył wiele dziwnych, irracjonalnych, nie mających prawa bytu, stworzeń. Zwykle były to krwiożercze monstra, które na stałe zagościły w lokalnych opowiadaniach i legendach ludzi. Nie wiadomo dlaczego dokładnie obcy tak zafascynował się mechaniką działania organizmów żywych, prawdopodobnie możliwością "zabawy w boga" rekompensował sobie brak zdolności magicznych, albo chciał na powrót stać się normalną istotą. Tak czy inaczej, do stworzenia takiej istoty, Ien potrzebuje surowca, a że ludzką genetykę opanował najlepiej, zwykle wybiera surowiec ludzki. Na przestrzeni dziejów nie miał problemu z pozyskaniem takowego. Przybycie do Kraju w zasadzie niczego nie zmieniło, a wręcz przeciwnie Ienstret, dosłownie rozwinął tu skrzydła, gdyż ludzie o wiele chętniej niż w innych częściach świata byli gotowi poświęcać kogoś ze swej społeczności, a pojawienie się wynaturzonej bestii z piekła rodem nie budziło większej sensacji. Jednak sytuacja zmieniła się wraz z powstaniem Federacji. Od czasu jej powstania, do niemal całkowitego, przejęcia kontroli nad krajem, zniknięcie jakiegoś człowieka przestało być codziennością. Do tego odziana na czarno, postać z kosą fazową, także zaczęła przykuwać uwagę. Wcześniej Yen porywał lub oferował wiosce, osadzie czy innemu osiedlu, pozbycie się potwora w zamian za jedną wybraną przez siebie osobę. Często Ienstret wypuszczał potem tą samą osobę, lecz już jako zmutowanego potwora, na osiedle, które taką osobę oddało. Jest to przykład czarnego humoru i ironii, w których tak lubuje się Ien. Ten psychopata nie cofnie się przed niczym by dopaść swój cel, co udowadnia właśnie przez masakrowanie całych osad, często dla tylko jednej osoby, która jest mu potrzebna do tworzenia nowych jednostek. Co ważnie, nie był to pierwszy raz w historii, kiedy Yen decydował się na stworzenie podległej sobie armii bezmyślnych jednostek, jednak pierwszy raz miały się one przekształcić w coś więcej. thumb|400px|Symbol zostawiany przez Czarne Brygady.Ktoś mógłby teraz ironicznie stwierdzić, że banda morderców, opętanych żądzą zniszczenia i przelewania krwi, na pewno nie ściąga więcej uwagi od jednej postaci z kosą, jednak sprawa wygląda tutaj zupełnie inaczej. Kiedy zniknie jedna osoba, a ktoś przypadkiem zauważy odzianą na czarno postać z kosą, nie będzie trudno powiązać faktów, a w rezultacie ściągnąć na CreepyTown kolejną inwazję. Do tego nikt nie przejmie się jedną zagubioną duszą, podczas gdy zmasakrowano i puszczono z dymem całą wioskę. Czarne brygady mają też w zwyczaju pozostawiać dla zwrócenia uwagi swój wyraźny symbol, zwykle wymalowany krwią, w miejscu największej masakry. A ponieważ CreepyTown nie posiada żadnego własnego symbolu, a tym bardziej nie przywiązuje znaczenia do heraldyki, zgodnie z przewidywaniami Yena, Federacja uznała Czarne Brygady za kolejną organizację terrorystyczną, z tą tylko różnicą że ta składała się z ludzi i uznano ją za swego rodzaju sektę. W sumie analitycy Federacyjni nie pomylili się zbytnio, ponieważ oprogramowanie w umysłach żołnierzy, sprawia że są oni fanatycznie oddani swemu dowódcy. Ogranizacja armii przed Anihilacją Same brygady, chociaż nie miały problemu z przeprowadzaniem bardzo szybkich, skutecznych i brutalnych ataków, jeszcze do niedawna były bardzo chaotycznie sformowane. Na czele wszystkich brygad stał Ienstret, a każdą kolejną dowodził przyznany jej kapitan i jego zastępca. Na tym etapie kończył się łańcuch dowodzenia, chyba że dowódca był zmuszony do podzielenia swych sił, z powodu specyfikacji sytuacji. Samych brygad było wiele, jednak liczebność żołnierzy przypadających na brygadę, była już bardzo mała. Największa V brygada w szczytowym momencie istnienia liczyła stu ludzi, a łącznie wszystkich członków brygad było i w sumie wciąż pozostaje bardzo niewielu, w porównaniu do sił z jakimi muszą się oni mierzyć. Niewiele było też brygad zdolnych do samodzielnego przeprowadzania akcji szturmowych. Często musiały one czekać w wyznaczonych punktach zbornych aż inna brygada przybędzie im z pomocą, by mogły razem dokonać ataku. Na czas takiej akcji dwie armie były łączone w jedną, kierowaną przez tego dowódcę, który ma na koncie więcej dobrze przeprowadzonych działań. Co ważne brygady były od siebie całkowicie niezależne i zniszczenie jednej, nie oznaczało żadnego spadku skuteczności innych. Jeśli jednak jakaś brygada zostawała poważnie przetrzebiona, ale część z jej członków przeżywała starcie lub jakimś cudem wyrywała się z zasadzki Federacji, która zwykle w czasie tego typu starć ma miażdżącą przewagę liczebną, to ocaleli żołnierze byli przenoszeni i wcieleni do najbliżej położonej brygady. Co ważne ten system, jak i ten opisany w akapicie niżej, działają tak samo aż do dnia dzisiejszego. Owym działającym do dziś i bardzo ciekawym jest system wybierania celu. Ienstret specjalnym systemem, nadaje komunikat odnośnie tego, jakie są jego wymagania odnośnie ofiary. Brygady zaczynają wtedy infiltracje. W dużym skrócie wygląda to tak, że wyglądający najbardziej niewinnie i ufnie członek oddziału, zostaje wytypowany do patrolu po najbliższych osadach. Naturalnie zostaje on też wówczas przebrany, a zaprogramowany mózg sprawia że nie ma on najmniejszych problemów w opowiadaniu sztucznie wygenerowanej historii swego życia czy innych informacji na temat swojej osoby. Programowanie jest na tyle dobre, że jest w stanie oszukać nawet najlepsze wariografy. Po zlokalizowaniu celu, komórka daje znać innym, jeżeli jest zdolna sama przeprowadzić atak, to go dokonuje, jeżeli nie, czeka na pojawienie się innych jednostek. Wówczas dochodzi do wspólnego ataku. Jeśli takowy się powiedzie, obie brygady zostają zakodowane jakby osobno wykonywały zadanie. W innym przepadku, pozostali dowódcy nigdy nie mogliby przejmować dowodzenia. Tak czy inaczej efekt jest zawsze ten sam. Rzeźnia, obywateli federacji, lub żołnierzy brygady a czasami jednych i drugich. Organizacja armii po Anihilacji Brygady zyskały jednak kompletnie nowe znaczenie po wojnie z Legionem. Chociaż wciąż zachowały swój cel i nadal przemierzają tereny Kraju zajmowane przez Federację w poszukiwaniu ofiar dla Yena, a także specjalizują się w masowych porwaniach, to z bezładnej bandy specjalizującej się wyłącznie w partyzantce, zostali zreorganizowani w regularną, gotową do walki armie. Obecnie większość sił skupiona jest w CreepyTown, pełniąc tam funkcję obrony. Chociaż tworzenie jakiejkolwiek linii obrony dla tego miasteczka może się wydawać bezsensowne, należy tu pamiętać że mieszkańcy mieli poważne problemy z odparciem trzech procent wojsk Federacji, a istoty nasłane przez Legiona o mało ich nie wykończyły. W istocie brygady po tej wojnie zmieniły się nie do poznania. Otrzymały nie tylko wachlarz nowego wyposażenia, ale też szereg innych zmian i modernizacji. Chyba najistotniejszym jest fakt, że zostały one w końcu zgarnizonowane, mają więc stałą i bezpieczną bazę wypadową, w której mogą otrzymać profesjonalne leczenie i co ważne, szybko uzupełnić straty. Znacznie obniżyło to śmiertelność wśród członków brygad, a także kolosalnie zwiększyło ich skuteczność działań terenowych. Na dodatek korzystając z wojennej zawieruchy, Yen nakazał brygadom przeprowadzić serie masowych porwań, dzięki czemu ich liczba zwiększyła się z niecałego tysiąca, do około czterech tysięcy regularnych żołnierzy. Liczba ta stale się waha, głównie z powodu ciągłych strat i równie szybko następujących "rekrutacji". Wiele zmieniło się też w kwestii przydzielania stopni w samych brygadach. Obecnie brygady podzielone są na osobne plutony, a w razie potrzeby te mogą się także dzielić na drużyny. Na jeden pluton składa się około dwudziestu osób, a na czele każdego z nich stoi sierżant. Pluton może zostać podzielony na dwie drużyny, wówczas jedną z nich dowodzi kapral, a drugą sierżant. Rzadko jest konieczne większe rozdrobnienie sił, jednak jeśli to następuje na dowódców mniejszych grup wyznaczani są najlepiej sprawdzający się w boju członkowie danej drużyny. Drugą osobą w łańcuchu dowodzenia pojedynczej brygady jest porucznik, który także dysponuje własnym plutonem, pełniąc jednocześnie funkcje sierżanta. Co ważne jeśli liczba członków brygady posiada nadwyżkę mniejszą niż dziesięć osób, nadwyżka ta zostaje wcielona do plutonu dowodzonego przez porucznika. Jeśli ta liczba wynosi równo lub więcej niż dziesięć, dochodzi do utworzenia nowego plutonu. Niezmiennym pozostaje natomiast stopień kapitana, który dowodzi całą brygadą. Nie jest to jednak koniec stopni w tejże armii. Wyróżniamy tutaj bowiem także stopnie majora i pułkownika. Chociaż te stopnie dzielą się na dwie podkategorie, wyróżniamy tutaj tak zwanego pułkownika sztabowego i majora o tym samym dodatku do tytułu i pułkownika polowego, jak i również majora tego typu. Podczas gdy pułkowników jest tylko dwóch, jeden major przypada na około pięciuset członków brygad. Chociaż stopnie te wydają się być takie same, ludzie ci mają zupełnie inne funkcje. W kompetencji oficerów polowych jak sama nazwa wskazuje, leży kierowanie działaniami brygad położonych w terenie, a także zbieranie przetwarzanie i jak najlepsze wykorzystywanie informacji taktycznych. Dlatego też chociaż dowódcy ci nazywają się polowymi, stale siedzą w sztabie. Natomiast to od oficerów sztabowych zależy to, aby przybyli do kwatery głównej żołnierze otrzymali jak najlepszy wikt i opierunek, a także utrzymywanie całego systemu obrony w nienagannym stanie. No właśnie tyle tutaj mowy o całym tym posiadaniu kwatery głównej, że może warto wspomnieć gdzie się ona znajduje? Garnizon Czarnych brygad znajduje się na północy CreepyTown, a konkretniej w Fortecy Strachu. Naturalnie została ona wcześniej odpowiednio przygotowana i wzmocniona, dzięki czemu chociaż jest stara i wcześniej przez całe lata była opuszczona, sprawdza się całkiem nieźle w roli bastionu dla armii zmodyfikowanych genetycznie żołnierzy. Wyposażenie Pierwotnie proste i często tworzone niedbale, lub po prostu rabowane z poległych przeciwników, zostało zastąpione naprawdę dobrym jakościowo wyposażeniem, które nadaje się zarówno do walki wręcz jak i dystansowej. Naturalnie ze względu na specyfikę swoich działań, Czarne Brygady nie mogą polegać nie ciężkim sprzęcie poza obrębem miasta i jego okolic, zachowują jednak potężną mobilność swoich sił dzięki emiterom, które ma na wyposażeniu każda brygada. Żołnierze brygad co raz rzadziej polegają na typowych karabinach maszynowych, chociaż dzięki dokładnej analizie sprzętowej, są w stanie produkować własne automaty Duera, te są przez nich rzadko używane głównie przez to iż nie gwarantują one dostatecznie dużej siły ognia, w stosunku do opancerzanie jakiego używają żołnierze Federacji. Z tego powodu bardzo powszechne stały się karabiny impulsowe, które do napędzania pocisków wykorzystują, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, impulsy elektromagnetyczne. Te karabiny mają jednak bardzo skomplikowaną budowę wewnętrzną, a na dodatek posiadają spore problemy z natężeniem dźwięki jaki taka broń wydaje w czasie strzału. Z tego powodu można trafić na brygady które używają bardzo różnego, często nietypowego wyposażenia, jak chociażby karabiny laserowe, czy niezwykle potężne, ale równie ciężkie, nieporęczne i trudne w obsłudze działa fotonowe. Podstawowym uzbrojeniem do walki z ciężkimi pojazdami jakim dysponują brygady są iskrzące rozszczepiacze cząsteczkowe, o tyle lepsze od podstawowego typu dezintegratora, że zatrzymanie ich promieni wymaga użycia znacznie lepszych jakościowo tarcz jonowych, a sama broń może także wykorzystywać zasilające je baterie, do tworzenie impulsów elektromagnetycznych, które doskonale radzą sobie z niszczeniem wrogiej elektroniki. Wadą tychże broni jest ich waga, a także potężne ilości energii jakie pobiera jeden strzał z takiej broni, przez co jest ona używana tylko w ostateczności. Dodatkowo na wyposażeniu armii znajdują się niezwykle skuteczne, miotacze ognia. Mogą one mieć różne paliwo i sprawdzają się zarówno, jako typowe miotacze strzelający jęzorami ognia, jak i napędzane gazem, rozpylacze chmury płomieni. To drugie jest szczególnie przydatne w walce na terenach gdzie znajdują się materiały łatwopalne. Kiedy natomiast zachodzi taka potrzeba, obsługujący miotacz żołnierz może wymienić typowy rozpylacz na niewielki palnik, dzięki czemu sama broń nadaje się do otwierania pancerzy wrogich pojazdów, czy lepiej wykonanych drzwi. Swego rodzaju "kult ognia" daje o sobie znać także w przypadku ładunków wybuchowych. Granaty zapalające, wykonane z użyciem białego fosforu i nieznanej substancji, zdolne do podpalania całych połaci terenu to prawdziwe utrapienie wojsk, które chcą walczyć z brygadami. Płomieni granatów nie można zgasić wodą, a niewielu jest takich, którzy wpadną na pomysł brania gaśnicy na pole bitwy. Temperatura płomienia jest także bardzo problematyczna. Jakby tego było mało płomień granatów ma biały kolor i jest niezwykle jasny, przez co ktoś kto będzie patrzył się na płomień zbyt długo bez specjalny gogli ochronnych, może nabawić się wad wzroku, a w niektórych przypadkach całkowicie go stracić. Sam fosfor uwalnia także trujące związki chemiczne, w efekcie samo przebywanie w pobliżu ognia bez ochrony dróg oddechowych można przypłacić życiem. Oficerowie brygad często posiadają także pistolety, używające amunicji wypełnionej właśnie białym fosforem. Brygady posiadały i nadal posiadają cały arsenał broni białej, której uwielbiają używać. Nie jest to już jednak zwykły arsenał jaki można posiadać po splądrowaniu lepiej zaopatrzonej wiejskiej szopy, lecz dobrze wykonany oręż. W przypadku lżejszych jednostek działających głównie w terenie są to najczęściej krótkie ostrza bojowe lub toporki zdolne do przenoszenia ładunków energetycznych, których celem jest nie tyle zadanie obrażeń normalnemu cywilowi, co unieszkodliwienie ciężkiego sprzętu przez uszkodzenie elektroniki. Wyposażeniem elity są natomiast miecze i kosy bojowe, wykorzystujące technologie rezonansową, które są w stanie przebić się przez niemalże każdy pancerz. Tychże jednostek jest jednak niewiele. Specjalnie zaprojektowane czarne mundury sprawiają, że ciemność jest największym sprzymierzeńcem brygad. Jednakże sam kolor opancerzenia, to nie wszystko czym dysponują brygady aby wtapiać się w tło. Wśród żołnierzy, bardzo popularne są tak zwane "panterki" które doskonale symulują naturalne otoczenie, przez co walka z brygadami na terenach leśnych jest bardzo trudna. Same mundury używane przez żołnierzy, a konkretniej ich podstawowe typy nie zapewniają zbyt dobrej obrony przed kulą czy odłamkami, ale doskonale sprawdzają się jeśli idzie o ochronę przed atakami chemicznymi, biologicznymi czy ogniowymi. Komunikacja A konkretniej komunikacja i przemieszczanie się, oraz wstęp a może nawet całe systemy bezpieczeństwa. Wielu zastanawia się jak to w ogóle było i nadal jest możliwe, aby nieliczna, słabo zorganizowana i chaotycznie dowodzona armia, bez żadnego jasno określonego dowódcy, mogła atakować z taką precyzją i wymykać się praktycznie wszystkim pogoniom, jakie były i często nadal są na nią organizowane. Odpowiedzią jest ich system teleportacji, będący zarazem systemem komunikacji. Ienstret, postanowił zaprzęgnąć tutaj technologie ze swojego świata. Standardowe skoki w osnowe, czy otwierania wrót zaświatów, byłby łatwe do namierzenia przez Federacje. Nim żołnierze przybyliby na miejsce, federacyjni czekaliby na nich z bronią. Dlatego potrzebny był system, którego ni jak nie namierzą skanery. Wszystkie dane, meldunki i inne ważne dane, są przesyłane za pomocą urządzeń zwanych "Emiterami". Są one zdolne do rozbijania, nawet kodów komputerowych, na pojedyncze "atomy", przez co w najmniejszym stopniu nie zakłócają one normalnych kanałów używanych przez Federacje. Sygnał ten jest przesyłany do wszystkich pozostałych emiterów, dzięki czemu brygady otrzymują swoje rozkazy. Sygnał raz wysłany, zawsze, prędzej czy później trafi do celu. Jest to jednak bardzo niedokładna czasowo technologia. Sygnał może równie dobrze dotrzeć do żołnierzy w kilka sekund, co w kilka miesięcy. Główny wpływ na to mają natężenia innych sygnałów, przez które musi prześlizgnąć się sygnał właściwy. Ten sam system jest użyty podczas teleportacji tyle że sam emiter, podobnie jak korzystający z niego żołnierze, są dosłownie rozbijani na atomy by scalić się w innym miejscu. Na ogół jest to bezpieczna, lecz podobnie jak w przypadku komunikacji, niestabilna podróż. Armia może zniknąć z jednego miejsca i niemal natychmiast pojawić się w drugim albo zniknąć na dłuższy czas. Rekordzistami są żołnierze VI brygady, rozbici na prawie rok. W czasie tej podróży jednak, osoba nie potrzebuje napojów i żywności bo w praktyce nie istnieje. Czarne brygady jeszcze do niedawna korzystały ze starych, stworzonych przez Ienstreta, jeszcze przed powstaniem Federacji map. Sytuacja jednak zmieniła się po drugiej inwazji. Wtedy Yen zyskał dostęp do znacznie nowszych i lepszych skanów terenu, które pozyskał głównie z archiwów Federacyjnych, razem z licznymi danymi na temat najbliższych planowanych przez potężne państwo działań. Ta akcja znacznie obniżyła śmiertelność wśród jego ludzi. Wszyscy nieszczęśnicy, których losu lepiej nie znać trafiają do znanego tylko Yenowi miejsca. Zaprogramowano je w emiterach, wiadomo jednak że nie jest to CreepyTown ani nawet jego okolice. Tylko sam twórca wie gdzie trafiają jego ofiary, przed zabraniem ich do "sklepu", lub po zakończeniu Anihilacji, Twierdzy Strachu. Zabezpieczenia A przy okazji, jak dokładnie powstają żołnierze brygad. Aby zrozumieć jak działają zabezpieczenia stosowane przez Czarne brygady, najpierw trzeba wiedzieć jak tworzeni są sami członkowie organizacji. Chociaż CreepyTown to oficjalnie strefa śmierci i nikt nie ma tam wstępu, co jakiś czas znajdą się ciekawscy, którzy zaryzykują pobyt w więzieniu, byleby tylko zobaczyć tamto miejsce. Jedni liczą na skarby, inni to fanatycy teorii spiskowych, a jeszcze inni to zwykli przemytnicy i w zasadzie tylko ci ostatni wracają z tamtego miejsca. Początkowo Ienstret chciał utworzyć armie ze zwiadów terenowych, które zapuszczały się zbyt daleko w strefę śmierci. Jednak był z tym pewien problem. A konkretniej kilkutonowy, nafaszerowany działami i amunicją problem, nie koniecznie chcący współpracować. Po tym jak próby przekonania Pazdana by jednak oszczędził jakiś patrol spełzły na niczym, Ienstret musiał zacząć polować na własną rękę. Kilkanaście razy zginął od ognia stworzonej przez siebie artylerii ale w końcu udało mu się zebrać pierwszą grupe uderzeniową (obecnie polowaniami na rekrutów, zajmują się same brygady, organizując od czasu do czasu większe porwania). Były to niedobitki patroli, oraz właśnie ci ciekawscy, którym zachciało się zwiedzać Necrocronusa. Yen zaciągnął tych ludzi do swojego sklepu, gdzie kasował im pamięć i z pomocą swej aparatury prał mózgi. w odróżnieniu od Federacji która korzysta z różnego rodzaju hipnozy, mroczny po prostu czyści mózg delikwenta i zastępuje go oprogramowaniem przypominającym komputerowe. Efektem takiego działania jest bezwzględne posłuszeństwo. Żołnierze zostają też znacznie wzmocnieni. Do ich umysłów wgrane zostają podstawowe manewry i taktyki, metody posługiwania się bronią i materiałami wybuchowymi. Efekt końcowy jest taki, że człowiek który nigdy wcześniej nie miał kontaktu z bronią, będzie się nią posługiwał jak zawodowiec. Komputer skanujący ciało człowieka, sam określa jego parametry fizyczne i ocenia jaki styl walki będzie dla niego najlepszy. Robi się to na wypadek walki w zwarciu. Komputer, do którego podpięty jest zmieniający się człowiek sam ocenia także, który z oddziału ma najlepsze predyspozycje fizyczne i czyni go dowódcą przyszłej brygady. Zabieg ten nie jest potrzebny gdy chodzi o najzwyklejsze uzupełnienia. Obecnie do szeregów brygad należą zarówno mężczyźni jak i kobiety, w przeciwieństwie do sytuacji początkowej, kiedy w szeregach walczyli wyłącznie mężczyźni. Warto też zauważyć, że do czasu wojny z Legionem, mężczyźni stanowili ogromną większość członków brygad, obecnie po licznych porwaniach, których ofiarami padały głównie kobiety, które wraz z dziećmi uciekały do większych miast, stosunek kobiet do mężczyzn w brygadach stał się niemalże wyrównany. Tajemnicą natomiast pozostaje co stało się z młodszym potomstwem obywateli Federacji. Każdy żołnierz zostaje zmodyfikowany, zarówno zewnętrznie jak i wewnętrznie. Usuwane są z niego odciski palców i wszelkie cechy charakterystyczne jakie może posiadać. Zmieniany jest także nieco jego zapis genetyczny, tak aby nie dało się poznać jego tożsamości. Może to przynosić różne efekty, czasami kończy się śmiercią "kandydata". Modyfikowane są też ich oczy. Dzięki skanerom zainstalowanym w siatkówce są oni w stanie względnie szybko zlokalizować cel, jaki wyznacza im Ien. W krtań wmontowywany jest gruczoł, który stale wydziela niewielkie ilości substancji, wysyłanej do emitera. Dzięki temu sam emiter wie, że dany żołnierz żyje, a także ma dokładną informacje o jego stanie zdrowia. Jeśli wszyscy żołnierze zginą, albo stanie się coś przez co kontakt z nimi się urwie, lub sam emiter zostanie zlokalizowany, to detonuje on zawarty w sobie ładunek wybuchowy. Jest on dość silny by zrównać z ziemią i zdezintegrować zarówno siebie, jak i wszystkich potencjalnych świadków. Kiedy emiter zostaje zniszczony, wszyscy członkowie danej brygady, także zostają zabici. Każdy z nich nosi w swojej krwi substancje, która po śmierci niemal natychmiastowo wyniszcza ich organizmy, nie zostawiając praktycznie żadnego śladu po "ulepszeniach" narządów i praktycznie uniemożliwiając identyfikacje. Federacja tylko kilka razy zlokalizowała sam emiter, a straty w ludziach przy takich potyczkach były całkowite. Następne oddziały znajdowały jedynie wypalony grunt, i stopione pancerze, jedyną pozostałość po żołnierzach obu stron. Rodzaje jednostek Czarne Brygady Pierwotny.jpg|Pierwotny Czarne Brygady Ciężkozbrojny.jpg|Ciężkozbrojny Czarne Brygady Regularny.jpg|Regularny Czarne Brygady Odrodzony.jpg|Odrodzony Czarne Brygady Dowódca.jpg|Dowódca Czarne Brygady Wybraniec.jpg|Wybraniec No dobrze, to skoro już wiadome jest jak wygląda organizacja sił, jakim mniej więcej owi żołnierze dysponują wyposażeniem oraz w jaki sposób w ogóle są oni rekrutowani, warto się przyjrzeć posiadanym przez brygady typom jednostek. Pierwotni Stanowiący trzon armii Czarnych Brygad w początkach jej istnienia, teraz są typem praktycznie niespotykanym. Pierwotni jak sama nazwa wskazuje byli pierwszymi żołnierzami utworzonymi przez Ienstreta i chociaż doskonale sprawdzali się w masakrowaniu położonych na delikatnie mówiąc, mało interesujących terenach wiosek, to nie sprawdzali się na żadnym innym polu Ich podstawowym opancerzeniem były długie, zwykle czarne, płaszcze wykonane z niepalnego, odpornego na ataki chemiczne materiału. Nie gwarantowały one jednak praktycznie żadnej ochrony przeciwko najzwyklejszej kuli. W zasadzie jedynym w miarę dobrym, chociaż i tak w późniejszym czasie zastąpionym przez o wiele lepsze, elementem umundurowania były ich maski gazowe i hełmy, które były w stanie zagwarantować ochronę przed zwykłymi odłamkami. Wyposażenie jednostek było równie biedne co ich uniformy. Zdecydowanie dominowała tutaj broń biała, często prowizoryczna, zrabowana z zaatakowanych osad. Broń palna często była bardziej straszakiem, niż prawdziwym orężem, głównie z powodu problemów z amunicją. Główną broń tych wojsk stanowiły chałupniczo wykonane karabiny maszynowe, które bardzo lubiły się zacinać, oraz proste pistolety. W rezultacie grupy te miały nikłe szanse w starciach nawet z ZGSR, chyba że dopadli oni w jakiś sposób automaty Duera, lub posiadały ze sobą ciężkie karabiny snajperskie, którymi mogły zdejmować opancerzone jednostki Federacji. Ciężkozbrojni Był to jeden z pierwszych typów jednostek jakie powstały, znacznie rozwinięty po Anihilacji. Początkowo ciężkozbrojnymi zostawali dobrze zbudowani fizycznie kandydaci, którzy byli jednak za słabi na otrzymanie miana dowódcy. Obecnie przy doborze oficerów, znacznie bardziej ceniona jest posiadana już wcześniej inteligencja, przez co bycie najlepiej przystosowanym, wcale nie oznacza otrzymania tytułu dowódcy. Na początku ciężkozbrojni otrzymywali po prostu grubsze płaszcze, nieco lepsze maski gazowe i byli obładowani ciężkim sprzętem takim jak wyrzutnie rakiet, miotacze ognia, czy inne ustrojstwa, których stałemu noszeniu nie podołałby normalny człowiek. W zasadzie stan ten nie zmienił się zbytnio, jeśli idzie o obraz ogólny. Ciężkozbrojni otrzymali jednak znacznie lepsze, bliższe oddziałom Regularnych uniformy, a wyrzutnie rakiet zastąpione zostały przez iskrzące rozszczepiacze cząsteczkowe, lub ciężkie działa fotonowe. Standardowe granaty odłamkowe chociaż wciąż znajdują się w łaskach, zostały w dużym stopniu też przez ładunki elektromagnetyczne, lub granaty fosforowe. Regularni Podobnie jak Pierwotni i Ciężkozbrojni, tak i Regularni są jednym z pierwszych typów jednostek jakie powstały, z tym że w tamtym okresie nie istniał nawet podział na te typy jednostek, a opisane niżej wyposażenie posiadali jedynie kapitanowie brygad. Długie płaszcze, które odsłaniały liczne elementy ciała, zostały zastąpione szytym na miarę kombinezonem, który poza odpornością na czynniki chemiczne i temperaturę, znacznie lepiej radzi sobie też z ochroną przed kulą. Z tego powodu szeregowiec brygad nie musi się już obawiać każdego pocisku oddanego ze zwykłego pistoletu, a także ma szanse na przetrwanie trafienia kulą. Znacznie usprawnione zostały też systemy filtrowania powietrza w maskach, oraz same maski, które teraz oprócz zwykłej ochrony przed działaniem białego płomienia fosforu, posiadają także systemy podczerwieni i noktowizji. Dodatkowa, ulepszona wersja tego pancerza dla ciężkozbrojnych, posiada wbudowane systemy skanowania przeciwników, dzięki czemu żołnierz dobrze wie gdzie najlepiej oddać strzał ze swej broni, aby unieszkodliwić wrogi pojazd. Na standardowe wyposażenie Regularnych składają się karabiny impulsowe, czasami zastępowane przez automaty Duera. Broń poboczną stanowią pistolety, zwykłe lub maszynowe, pojedyncze granaty oraz apteczki, które są kolejnym globalnym usprawnieniem jednostek. Oprócz tego każdy z nich posiada w zapasie jeden, wybrany przez siebie granat. Broń białą stanowią zwykłe długie noże bojowe, rzadziej toporki czy inny rodzaj broni. Każdy z nich posiada w sobie jednak ogniwo galwaniczne, zdolne do wysłania kilku ładunków o potężnym natężeniu, które są w stanie czasowo uszkodzić standardowe systemy podstawowego pancerza Federacyjnego. Odrodzeni Pierwszy, najbardziej powszechny i zarazem najgorszy typ jednostki powstałej po Anihilacji. Odrodzonymi przyjęło się nazywać tych członków brygad, których rany odniesione w czasie bitwy były zbyt duże, aby mogli oni po prostu wstać z łóżka szpitalnego i ruszać na front. Naturalnie o zostaniu odrodzonym nie przesądza taka błahostka jak utrata kończyny. Kiedy jednak żołnierz odniesie poważne rany narządów wewnętrznych, takich jak płuca, serce, czy wątroba, zostaje zmieniony w Odrodzonego. Sama nazwa odrodzony bierze się stąd że zwykle ci wojownicy trafiają na stół operacyjny na długi czas po opuszczeniu ciała przez dusze. Nie zachodzą tutaj jednak żadne tajemnicze rytuały wskrzeszania zmarłych, no a w każdym razie na pewno nie z użyciem magii. Jeśli tkanka mózgowa nie zdążyła jeszcze obumrzeć, co zdarza się ekstremalnie rzadko, organy żołnierza zostają zastąpione organami syntetycznymi, a on sam może nawet wrócić do normalnej służby. Jeśli jednak doszło już do wspomnianej sytuacji, do mózgu poszkodowanego zostaje wszczepiona specjalna siatka mikro-czipów które stale reanimują jego tkankę mózgową. Naturalnie taka osoba nie odzyska swej sprawności umysłowej, a sam system będzie także miał liczne wady, dlatego też mózg staje się odpowiedzialny jedynie za koordynacje ruchową. Natomiast kontrolę nad wszystkimi procesami typowymi dla organizmu, przejmuje, umieszczona na klatce piersiowej, dość dobrze opancerzona jednostka sterująca. W klatce piersiowej mieści się też ogniwo energetyczne i specjalne pojemniki. Te z kolei zawierają w sobie substancje odpowiedzialne za prawidłowe działanie narządów syntetycznych. Dla przykładu, jeden z takich pojemników, będzie zawierał odpowiednio stężone kwasy, które będą działały jako kwasy trawienne, których syntetyczny żołądek nie będzie w stanie wyprodukować. Naturalnie Ienstret mógłby po prostu wytworzyć prawdziwe narządy na bazie kodu genetycznego, a następnie je wszczepić, ale proces ten w jego mniemaniu trwałby zbyt długo, byłby zbyt czasochłonny i kompletnie zbędny. Ponieważ tego typu jednostki myślą bardzo szablonowo i nawet przy zaawansowanej sztucznej inteligencji mogą mieć problemy z koordynacją ruchową, na skutek wadliwego układu nerwowego, Odrodzonych najczęściej posyła się na samobójcze misje, lub trzyma się ich w rezerwie, aby mieć jednostki których posłanie na pewną śmierć, nie będzie się wiązało z żalem. Najczęściej to właśnie w ręce Odrodzonych oddaje się automaty Duera, nie posiadają oni też granatów, a jedyną dostępną bronią dodatkową są zwykłe pistolety, oraz noże bojowe, takie same jak te używane przez Regularnych. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że nawet dużo słabsi od normalnych jednostek, odrodzeni nadal pozostają skuteczniejsi od Pierwotnych. Dowódcy Chyba nie trzeba tłumaczyć kim są te jednostki. Co ciekawe jeden i ten sam rodzaj pancerza obowiązuje wszystkich oficerów od stopnia kapitana wzwyż, aż do rangi pułkownika. Co ważnie nie jest to też wcale najlepsza wersja ochrony personalnej jaką mają w zanadrzu brygady, po prostu biorąc pod uwagę zagrożenia, praktycznie nie zdarza się aby była potrzeba zakładania najlepszego wyposażenia. Zbroja dowódcy przewyższa wszystkie inne pancerze pod każdym względem, co nie jest jakimś specjalnym wyczynem, patrząc na standardy wyposażenia brygad, jednak faktem jest że między pancerzem regularnego żołnierza, a pancerzem używanym przed dowódców istnieje prawdziwa przepaść. Podobnie jak regularni tak i dowódcy noszą na sobie kombinezony ochronne, z tą tylko różnicą że są one znacznie lżejsze i o wiele lepiej przylegają do ciała. Ma to rzecz jasna swoje powody, dowódcy muszą bowiem dźwigać na sobie znacznie więcej wyposażenia. Na owym kombinezonie spoczywa bowiem kompozytowy pancerz. Dla przeciętnego obserwatora całość pancerza, wygląda jak zbieranina przypadkowych elementów, jest to celowy zabieg mający na celu najprostsze w świecie zmylenie napastnika. Dla przykładu płyta po lewej stronie pancerza, która jest znacznie grubsza od tej znajdującej się po prawej stronie, kryje pod sobą standardowy system podtrzymywania życia, podczas gdy wcześniej już wspomniana prawa strona, posiada wbudowany pojedynczą kamerę, która jest w stanie zastąpić żołnierzowi wizje jaką dają mu jego normalne oczy. Po lewej stronie, przy panie obok zapasów amunicji znajduje się też defibrylator oraz nieco lepszy od standardowego, zestaw medyczny. Sam hełm, posiada liczne filtry chroniące przed wszelkiego rodzaju atakami chemicznymi, oraz skanery w goglach. Sama struktura jest natomiast w stanie znieść bezpośrednie trafienie z broni palnej. Na prawej ręce dowódca ma zamocowany niewielki projektor, który służy mu za ekran taktyczny, oraz w przypadku trudności z określeniem położenia, kompas. Z kolei pod lewym ochraniaczem mieści się, załadowana czterema pociskami wyrzutnia. W zależności od potrzeb pola bitwy, kapitan może się wyposażyć w ładunki zapalające, trujące, wybuchowe lub elektromagnetyczne. Standardowym wyposażeniem dowódcy jest iskrzący rozszczepiacz cząsteczkowy. Jest to jednak wersja o wiele mniejsza od tych używanych przez ciężkozbrojnych, poświęcająca sporą część pojemności magazynka, oraz sam zasięg i celność ostrzału, na rzecz szybkostrzelności i poręczności samej broni. Broń poboczną stanowi zwykle pistolet maszynowy, z amunicją wypełnioną białym fosforem. Standardową bronią do walki w zwarciu jaką posiada dowódca brygady, jest miecz rezonansowy. Na wyposażenie dodatkowe składają się dwa granaty, mogące mieć różne zastosowanie, w zależności od warunków, oraz krótkie noże bojowe, wyposażone w ogniwa galwaniczne. Wybrańcy Te jednostki zostały utworzone po anihilacji i nie znajdują się one na standardowej liście jednostek dostępnych dla dowództwa brygad w czasie planowania działań militarnych. Stworzeni jako elita, mogą zostać wysłani do boju tylko po dokonaniu autoryzacji przez Ienstreta. Sformowani w jedną elitarną brygadę, wybrańcy mają za zadanie zwyciężyć tam, gdzie zawiodłaby każda regularna jednostka. Wyposażeni w najlepszy sprzęt i dysponujący pełnym wsparciem ze strony swojego twórcy, który często będzie posyłał wraz z nimi swoich wartowników, a jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba rzuci do walki także wsparcie pancerne, mają zatrzymać każdego przeciwnika i zniszczyć każdy cel jaki stanie im na drodze. Sam proces tworzenia Wybrańca to już zagadka. Nie wiadomo jakimi dokładnie kryteriami kierował się mroczny, kiedy dobierał kandydatów na tą funkcje, pewnym jest jednak że nie są to żadni z dotychczas walczących żołnierzy. Zamknięci na zawsze w swoich potężnych, czarnych zbrojach, są bardziej maszynami niż ludźmi. Sterujący nimi system operacyjny wykorzystuje naturalną naturalną inteligencję i kreatywność człowieka i zaprzęga ją do swoich celów. Dzięki temu jednostki te potrafią planować i myśleć równie kreatywnie co każdy ludzki dowódca, a wsparcie wbudowanego procesora, znacznie przyspiesza możliwości kalkulacyjne posiadane przez normalnego człowieka. Dzięki temu Wybrańcy potrafią opracowywać własne plany, szacować prawdopodobieństwo ich powodzenia i wcielać je w życie, szybciej niż większość żywych strategów. Jak już wspomniałem każdy Wybraniec jest bardziej maszyną niż istotą żywą. W zasadzie jedynym naprawdę żywym elementem jaki wciąż taka jednostka posiada jest jej mózg, nad którym kontrolę i tak sprawuje sztuczna inteligencja. W potężnie opancerzonej głowie znajdują się filtry powietrza, które filtrują i wpuszczają tlen bezpośrednio do mózgu, za pomocą specjalnego osocza. Pod samym mózgiem znajduje się kryształ w którym wypalone zostało oprogramowanie sterujące „człowiekiem”. Jeszcze niżej znajduje się niewielki, lecz bardzo wydajny procesor, zamknięty w pojemniku wypełnionym specjalnym chłodziwem, dzięki czemu nie ma obawy o uszkodzenie go, nawet pomimo ogromnej ilości procesów kalkulacyjnych. Oczy stanowią dwa wizjery, wykonane jak zresztą cała reszta pancerza, z czarnej stali z domieszką tytanu. Zmniejszyło to co prawda odporność całego pancerza na wyładowania elektryczne, co nie zmienia faktu że wciąż jest on w stanie wytrzymać bezpośrednie trafienie pioruna. Same kamery wyposażone w systemy podczerwieni i noktowizji, wbudowane w twarz, swoje soczewki mają ukryte za grubą warstwą pancernego szkła. Co dość zaskakujące Wybrańcy, nie posiadają zbyt dużego arsenału który mogą nosić ze sobą, a to wszystko z bardzo prostego powodu, oni sami są chodzącym arsenałem. Wbudowany w kołnierze szereg czterech, dwóch mniejszych po zewnętrznej i dwóch mniejszych po wewnętrznej stronie, otworów to w rzeczywistości system wyrzutni rakiet i strzałek. Pod większymi otworami znajduje się zasobnik, mieszczący po cztery rakiety samonaprowadzające średniego zasięgu. Mniejsze otwory posiadają natomiast zasobniki ośmiu strzałek każdy, które podobnie jak w przypadku tych używanych przez dowódców, mogą być różne typy. Aby nie ryzykować przewrócenia jednostki w czasie oddawania salwy, w buty żołnierzy został wbudowany specjalny system wysuwanych ostrzy, które mają zapewnić mu stabilność. Same ostrza mogą jednak zostać także użyte do dobicia leżącego na ziemi przeciwnika. W rękawicach natomiast zostały ukryte dwa niewielkie lasery. Posiadają one bardzo mały zasięg, ich celem nie jest jednak walka na dystans, a wsparcie Wybrańca w walce wręcz z przeciwnikiem. Cały pancerz wybrańca jest zasilany przez cztery ogniwa antymaterii. Nie muszę więc już chyba tłumaczyć jak wygląda autodestrukcja Wybrańca, kiedy ten zostanie krytycznie uszkodzony. Owe ogniwa zasilają wszystkie mechaniczne systemy maszyny, od potężnych „mięśni” którymi takowy może spokojnie przebić ścianę przeciętnego budynku, przez wszystkie systemy sztucznego układu nerwowego, oraz systemy podtrzymywania życia, a na auto-zmysłach kończąc. Ta sama bateria może też być wykorzystana do napędzania iskrzących rozszczepiaczy cząsteczkowych, które są w rzeczywistości nieco lepszą wersją tych posiadanych przez dowódców. Lepszych dlatego, że nie posiadają one magazynków, a energie czerpią właśnie z pancerza, co wyeliminowało potrzebę zmiany magazynka. Nie jest to jednak jedyna broń jaką mogą posiadać Wybrańcy. Dzięki naprawdę nadludzkiej sile mogą oni spokojnie nosić ze sobą działa używane przez ciężkozbrojnych, nie tracąc wiele na mobilności. To samo tyczy się broni pobocznej, którą zwykle stanowią pistolety wykorzystujące tą samą technologie. Jeśli jednak zachodzi taka potrzeba, cały ten arsenał może zostać wymieniony na broń fotonową, która zwięźle mówiąc pobiera znacznie więcej energii, ale jest o wiele doskonalszą wersją broni laserowej. Jeśli sytuacja tego wymaga, pod rękawice Wybrańcy mogą mieć doczepione granatniki, bądź miotacze ognia, kwasu, lub gazów bojowych. Ostatnią bronią dystansową w arsenale Wybrańców jest tak zwana „Choinka”. W rzeczywistości broń ta choinki już od dawna nie przypomina, ale nazwa pozostała. Jest to sporej wielkości tyka, wykonana z czarnej stali. Patrząc od góry, mniej więcej jedna trzecia owego przedmiotu posiada liczne, obracające się w przeciwne strony pierścienie, również wykonane z czarnej stali. Na samym szczycie natomiast znajduje się stalowa kula. Wybraniec przekazuje swoją energię bezpośrednio przez słup, gdzie energia jest dodatkowo skupiana przez kolejne pierścienie, a następnie uwalniana kulą, w postaci zielonej błyskawicy. Ten rodzaj oręża jest jednak kompletnie nieprzewidywalny, a jego użycie może się wiązać z efektem ostrzelania własnych jednostek. Dlatego właśnie ważny jest tutaj fakt, że pancerze Wybrańców są w stanie znieść takie uszkodzenia. Nad bronią do walki wręcz nie ma co się zbytnio rozwodzić. Stanowią ją miecze, topory lub kosy bojowe, wykorzystujące technologie rezonansową, dzięki której mogą bez trudu przebijać się przez praktycznie każdy pancerz. Sama broń wymaga jednak stałego dostępu do energii, przez co w rękach innej osoby będzie po prostu niesprawna. Wyjątkiem są tu ostrza dowódców, które posiadają własne baterie. Sam pancerz jak już wspomniałem jest naprawdę wytrzymały. Wykonany z czarnej stali jest praktycznie całkowicie odporny na ostrzał z broni automatycznej lub ręcznej, nie zrobią też na nim wrażenia czynniki chemiczne czy biologiczne. Nie oznacza to oczywiście że jest on niezniszczalny. Bezpośrednie trafienie z wyrzutni rakiet, lub innej broni ciężkiej, lub też laserem o odpowiedniej sile, bez trudu spenetruje pancerz takiej jednostki, trzeba się jednak wówczas liczyć z ryzykiem wybuchu o sile małej bomby atomowej i o ile na Wybrańcach tego typu promieniowanie nie zrobi wrażenia, na przeciwnikach już może. Podsumowanie Chociaż brygady po anihilacji dostały prawdziwego kopa, nie zmienia to faktu że w porównaniu do sił z jakimi zwykle przychodzi im walczyć są naprawdę nieliczne. Dlatego też muszą wszystkie problemy nadrabiać swoją mobilnością. Stale istnieje też ryzyko odkrycia ich pochodzenia, przez co żołnierzy wciąż obowiązują bardzo rygorystyczne procedury bezpieczeństwa. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że brygady to groźny przeciwnik, który chociaż nieliczny, w obecnych czasach może być naprawdę groźny. Serdeczne podziękowania dla użytkownika Aliant PL za przerobienie wszystkich grafik typów jednostek, oraz samego ataku na wioske. Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures